


FF #2: Game On

by CJ_fics



Series: Olicity Flash Fic Challenge [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Competitive Oliver, F/M, Humour, Jealous Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity Flash Fic Challenge prompt: Game On</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF #2: Game On

**Author's Note:**

> My first Olicity fanfic!

He was really starting to hate this kid. OK, maybe hate was too strong a word but Oliver’s feelings towards Barry were certainly edging in the realm of _'a very, very, very strong dis-like'_.

It wasn’t that Barry was able to stop his arrows every damn time, no matter the distance, the weight of his arrows and the resulting velocity. Even Oliver had to admit that _that_ was pretty impressive.

It wasn’t that every time the kid was able to catch Oliver’s arrows, he yelled "Wooohooo!!!" at the top of his lungs. That got annoying by the 3rd time, but never to the extent to justify Oliver’s _'intense dis-like”_ for anyone, including Barry.

No, it was because of Felicity. Everything about him as of late seemed to be because of Felicity. Felicity, who was observing the tests that he and Barry were running with the arrows and Barry’s speed. Felicity, who volunteered Oliver’s time and skills to test Barry’s speed, because she said, "It’s possible for Barry to stop a bullet given how fast Barry is, but that would also hurt him, so arrows, please?" with a smile, big blue eyes and a hand on his arm. Felicity, who gave a running commentary in his ear about just how impressive Barry was, and who mimicked Barry’s victory yell, and followed it up with, _"That’s pretty amazing, Barry!"_ , every time the stupid kid caught his arrows.

Never mind that he was equally impressed. Never mind, that he really, really enjoyed having Felicity’s voice in his ear. Never mind, that he was more than happy to provide a non-lethal option to test Barry’s speed at Felicity’s request.

But, for once this afternoon, he would like her impressed comments to be about him. Her victory yell to be about him finally letting loose an arrow that the kid will fail to catch. For her to say, _"Wow, Oliver, that was amazing! I never knew that your arrows can be that fast!"_.

Oh, he knew he was being unreasonable and unrealistic. He didn’t care.

Lately, everything he was feeling about Felicity was unreasonable and unrealistic (he suspected that they have always been). _What else could they be?_ He was never going to allow himself the pleasure, the bliss, of being with Felicity despite how he felt about her and how he suspects she feels about him. He was never going to follow up on telling her that he loved her before offering her as his secret weapon against Slade. He was never going to tell her that everything he told her that night was nothing but the truth. No, not with the life that he led. He couldn’t risk that. Would never risk her that way again. Once was enough.

But he would allow himself small, safe victories. Like finding ways to spend one-on-one, non-work-related, friends-hanging-out time with her. Like getting Felicity to agree with him accompanying her to see Barry. Like the feel of her arms around his torso, her legs bracketing his thighs, her chin resting on his shoulder, her weight behind him on the Ducati as they traveled to Central City. Like seeing her face when she thought of a way to test Barry’s speed without harming him, and basking in her smile and the hand she touched his arm with when she requested that he test his arrows against Barry.

Like stopping at nothing to make Barry fail catching at least one of his arrows today.

So he knocked three of his lightest Carbon arrows, and said, _"Game on."_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/86979652478/ff-2-game-on  
> (Seven months ago)


End file.
